Surprises
by annsan
Summary: Written in 2004 - Fanon says that the guys of 51 were close both on & off shift. Here's a few glimpses of our guys off shift, being themselves.


**AN:** Originally written back in 2004, this was found when wondering what I had in far too many folders in my email a short time ago.  
Written for a then friend's birthday, the story was a combination of longer drabbles dealing mostly with E! but including a blurb about JAG & (original) Hawaii Five0. This version contains only E! & gives a glance at life outside of 'Station 51' (hopefully)

AN2 - hopefully revises to get this tempermental upload to accept the breaks that were previously inserted to indicate the different drabbles.

 **SURPRISES**

(the E! version)

Marco Lopez walked into the kitchen at his mother's home fully knowing that he was taking his life into his own hands by doing so considering the state that his mother and her kitchen were currently in. Yet he felt like he needed to be doing something to help with all of the preparations and cooking. He knew he felt guilty that his mother and sisters were doing so much. This had, after all, been his idea originally. He knew his friend well. Beneath the easy going, clownish façade was a person who longed to be accepted by others. This was Marco's way of showing that acceptance. Initially considering something as ordinary as going somewhere for pizza and a few beers, his idea had grown into what he now saw once he described it and explained why to his momma. Obligation demanded that he help.

His mother turned away from the stove and, spying her youngest son, promptly shooed him out of the room.

"But, Momma, this was my idea. It isn't fair for you to be doing all of this on your own."

"Does it look like she's doing it by herself, silly?" His sister rather indignantly asked as she flicked him with the dishtowel that she'd been using as an extra potholder as he moved past her.

He never answered her as momma followed him out the door. "Marco, mi hijo, a wonderful idea you've had. But you do not need to do it all on your own. That is what su familia is for. Now you go. Spend time with your amigo. Just make sure you have him back here on time or you'll have big trouble."

"Yes, m'am. Yo quiero usted, Momma."

She only smiled in answer and then headed back into the busy kitchen.

Several hours later, Marco and his friend were back at the house along with a few other friends and what appeared to be all of the Lopez family. That his family had all shown up did not surprise him. Momma had probably threatened them all! But he was grateful that the friends had because it showed that despite everything they truly did care. Most of those friends were amazed at the spread put together by his mother and sisters. But it was something that Marco and the extended members of his family were accustomed to. The guest of honor came up to him.

"Thank you, Marco. This is unbelievable and better than any birthday I can remember for years!"

"No problem – that's what friends are for. Happy Birthday, Chet!"

Hank Stanley peered out of the large picture window in his living room. The house was eerily quiet and had been so since his divorce over a year ago but Hank was determined to not think about that today. Today he was waiting for his crew and, as was normal, they were running late, except for his senior paramedic. Roy and his wife sat on the love seat across the room watching him. He shook his head. His crew - some days he didn't know how they managed to make it to a call in an expedient manner. He had to correct himself. Yes, he did. Roy traditionally drove the squad and his engineer was as much of a perfectionist as anyone Hank had ever met. That was why they were arguably the best crew in the county.

"Hank, relax, it's not going to get them here any faster."

"Yeah, Cap, we don't have to be there at a specific time right? He doesn't know we are coming after all."

"I know, Roy, it's just that I want this to actually turn out right."

"It will, Cap. It will all be just fine."

They heard the subsequent slamming of several doors and then the unmistakably loud voices of Johnny and Chet as they bickered their way to the front door. Hank had it opened before either of them could knock or ring the bell.

"Bout time, you twits."

"Hi, Cap."

"Hey, Cap."

"Did you two bring the stuff?"

"Yeah, it's in the back of the Rover. Figured that Chet, Marco and I could all go together. That way there would be less of a suspicion when all of the cars pulled up. Marco's outside putting his stuff in."

"Ok then, are we ready?"

Hank was nearly out the door when Joann Desoto gently reminded him that he'd forgotten to grab the bags that he'd left in the kitchen. Sheepishly, he darted back in the house to get them. Once everyone was outside, Roy and Joann suggested that Hank ride with them for the same reason that the others were riding with Johnny.

Not long after they left their captain's house, the land rover and the wagon pulled onto the unpaved road that led to a beach house. Hank noted the pickup parked next to the dwelling and was momentarily grateful that he appeared to be home. But at the same instant he also felt sad because it meant that he had no other plans. The six people clambered out of the vehicles and went to the trunks to gather the bowls, plates and bags they had brought. Several minutes later the gaggle of people descended on the front door, more than one of them knocking on it continuously. The tall, quiet engineer opened the door, immediately shocked at the crowd in front of him.

"Hey, Mikey, how ya doin?"

"Mike, what are you up to today?"

"Hey Mike. Are you going to let us in or what?"

Without a comment, he stepped away from the door, allowing his house to be over run. Mike closed the door but remained near it while his guests spread the items that they'd brought around his kitchen and small dining room. A man about as tall as he was approached and handed him an open bottle of beer. He touched the bottles together and grinned a little as he looked at the amazed expression.

"You've stuck by me through this last year. Mostly by just being a friend when I needed one, Mike. Don't tell me you thought I'd let this go by without doing something. Happy Birthday, Pal."

Slightly embarrassed, he was unable to meet the other man's eyes. "Thanks, Cap." 

Johnny raced to his Land Rover, carelessly throwing the bags in the back. He still had several stops to make. Glancing at his watch, he winced. He was either going to barely have everything ready on time or they'd be arriving just as he got home. Not for the first time he wished he was more like many of his friends.

While not gourmet chefs, even Chet and Marco could cook a decent meal. Every time Johnny tried anything that wasn't childlike simple, his 'friends' would quietly take bets on how burnt it would be and which delivery place they would soon be ordering their meal from. He wouldn't have been surprised if most of the places around the station didn't have their schedule so that they knew when he was cooking since no one seemed surprised when they called. Mike, their engineer, had a few killer recipes that the guys always craved. Even Cap and Roy, though their wives did most of the cooking, would never starve if they had to depend on their own skills.

Johnny distractedly drove into the grocery store parking lot, immediately dismayed at its fullness. Oh well, he only needed to pick up a couple of trays from the deli and he knew he could squeeze by the carts loaded with weekly food purchases fairly quickly. That, he instantly decided, was definitely one of the better perks of his lack of culinary skills. He never had to worry over extended trips to the grocery store and massive shopping lists with ingredients, spices and all that other junk.

Driving faster than he should up the unpaved road that led to his ranch, Gage had to figuratively pat himself on the back. He'd skirted through the crowd at the grocer and then sped in and out of the bakery in what he felt was near record time. Now all he had to do was to unload the stuff and set it all up on his kitchen counters. Then all would be ready. He was grateful that he had spent most of the previous evening sorting through the mail and papers that had accumulated on the counter. Dumping the bags on the floor, he then went back to bring in the plastic trays and the large cardboard box.

Once everything was inside, he set the trays up at one end and then added plates and bowls, bread and rolls and a whole slew of condiments. He set the cardboard box on the table and carefully brought out the confectionery delight. That would stay in the center of the table. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

The gather was a typical Gage-type success. Several mishaps had been narrowly avoided and he had even endured the good natured, if sarcastic, ribbing from his crewmates about all of the store prepared food. Johnny now stood at the table putting candles on the cake. He felt someone come up next to him and turned his head to smile at Joann DeSoto.

"Great job, Johnny."

"Thanks, Jo."

"I admit I worried that you would be able to pull this off."

He smiled his crinkly smile. "Me too," he replied in a near stage whisper. "But I had to do this. Not that you don't do a great job every year because you do. Just wanted to do this for the both of you this time. To thank you for your friendship and sharing your family with me as much as you do. You've made me feel welcome from day one and I can't tell you what that's meant to me."

He reached out then and hugged the smaller woman. Joanne's return embrace was fierce and Johnny held onto her for a few minutes surprised at its intensity.

"Can't keep your hands off my wife can you, Junior?"

"With someone this gorgeous who would want to?"

Joanne blushed at the compliment and playfully smacked his arm. Then Roy drew her out of Gage's embrace and into one of his own.

"You really are, you know?"

"Oh quit!" She whispered. Then a little more loudly, "It's deep enough in here now as it is without the two of you starting."

As other voices started entering the room she pulled away and jokingly wondered how lucky she could be – to have two guys fawning over her. The focus of the room gradually turned towards the cake on the table. Candles were placed and lit. The song sung as well as the assembled group could manage. As the cake was being cut, Roy pulled Johnny over by the counter.

"Thanks, Junior."

"Anytime. Happy Birthday, Roy."


End file.
